Bruises And Magic
by McDiggin'It
Summary: After a particularly bad fight between Morgana and Merlin, Gwen asks if he ever hurts her upon seeing a bruise on Morgana's shoulder. Morgana reveals exactly what goes down between her and Merlin, every single time they fight.


Title: Bruises and Magic

A/N: This is a light one. No heavy plot or anything, but I hope you all like it! R&R!

-McDiggin'It

Summary: After a particularly bad fight between Morgana and Merlin, Gwen asks if he ever hurts her upon seeing a bruise on Morgana's shoulder. Morgana reveals exactly what goes down between her and Merlin, every single time they fight.

...

It's fairly early when there's a knock on the door of Morgana and Merlin's bedchambers. Morgana groans tiredly as she rolls over and nudges at her husband with her elbow. Except her elbow meets Merlin's pillow. Opening her eyes, she finds that he's not there, and her brow pulls together in confusion. She sits up, looking around the room, wondering where the hell her husband went as she resists the urge to groan out loud again at the state of their bedroom. There's another knock and Morgana quickly pulls the sheets up to cover herself before calling towards the door. "Come in."

Slowly, the door opens and Gwen's head pops in, smiling over at her friend and most trusted advisor. "Are you..." she trails off as she looks around the room. "...decent?"

Morgana blushes deeply, looks down at her self and tightens the sheets around herself, making sure to tuck them under her arms. "As decent as one would be when naked in bed." She replies sheepishly.

Gwen snorts as she enters fully, closing the door behind her and walking towards her friend. "I just stopped by to see if you and Merlin would like to join me and Arthur for breakfast this morning."

Morgana quirks a questioning eyebrow at the Queen. "Of course, but... as you can see," she gestures to Merlin's empty side of the bed. "My husband is apparently not here for some reason."

Gwen nods, looking around the room. She first notices the bed, broken nearly in half at the foot and chipped at the headboard; the table that used to be in the center of the room, now pushed up against the wall, one of the chairs is broken, all the candles laying haphazardly on the ground, and every book from the (now) broken shelf on the far wall, littering the floor. "It looks like a storm went through here… Late night?"

Morgana snorts, shaking her head. "Merlin and I had a fight last night."

Gwen sits at the edge of the bed by Morgana's feet and gives her a knowing look. "Yes, we heard."

Morgana gives her an alarmed stare. "You did?"

"Yes. In fact, I think the whole of Camelot heard."

"We were that loud last night?"

"Morgana, Arthur has had to stuff his ears with cotton almost every night because you can be... very loud and I reckon he doesn't really like hearing his sister and former servants... activities at night. But last night was another story."

Morgana blushes deeply as she groans. "Oh gods that's embarrassing."

Gwen chuckles lightly as she shakes her head. "We heard... things being thrown around and from what I see," she looks around the room again, "it looks like things were thrown around your room."

Morgana sighs getting up and pulling the bedsheets with her. She winces at the soreness in her body as she begins to walk towards her dresser, "Yes, well Merlin was indeed very angry about the fact that I suggested we take a break."

Gwen gives her an alarmed look then, getting up immediately and staring at her friend. "A break?" She asks incredulously. "Are you and Merlin breaking up? But you can't! You're married under oath and law, and-"

"What?" Morgana interrupts exasperatedly. "No! I meant a break from magic!"

Gwen's fears deflate almost instantly. "Oh... but why would you want to take a break from magic? I thought it's a part of who you are."

"It is." Morgana says softly as she uses one hand to hold the sheets together while the other one goes to pulling out the blue dress she plans to wear for the day before turning to look at her friend. "But I spoke to Gaius last week about the fact that I have yet to get pregnant, even with all the fertility potions he'd made for me, and he mentioned that it may have something to do with all the magic I've been using. He told me that my body is probably resisting all the fertility potions because of my magic. He suggested that I let Merlin know about it as well because it might be affecting him too. And like you, when I suggested to Merlin that we needed a break, he immediately thought I was breaking our marriage up and it ended in a big fight before I could explain to him that I was only talking about our magic." she sighs heavily, shaking her head as she goes to continue towards her changing screen.

Gwen's eyes widen suddenly, a loud gasp leaving her lips. "Morgana!"

Morgana stops, turning to look at her friend and seeing a worried and alarmed look on her face. "Gwen?"

"You— Morgana, what— I—,"

Morgana is confused now too as she looks around for a brief moment. "What is it?"

"You have a large bruise on the back of your shoulder." Gwen says slowly, eyes still wide with worry.

Morgana's eyebrows furrow as she turns her head, trying to look over her shoulder. She finds that she does, in fact, have a large black and blue bruise forming on the back of her shoulder. She instantly tries to pull the sheet up higher on her back, a blush forming on her face.

"Morgana, did— did Merlin do that?"

The pale skinned girl's eyes immediately widen at that, and she scoffs. "Really, Gwen?"

"Well who else would've given you a bruise that big without us finding a dead body somewhere?" Gwen pauses, looking over at the empty bed. "Although, where is Merlin?"

Morgana rolls her eyes as she goes to the changing screen and begins pulling her dress on. Luckily, the one she picked out covers her shoulders just enough that her… mark from last night isn't showing. "I didn't kill my husband if that's what you're wondering." she says through the screen. "He was gone when I woke up."

"Oh." Gwen's face is that of confusion when Morgana emerges again from behind the screen, fully clothed. "How'd you get that bruise?"

Morgana shrugs as she goes to sit in front of her mirror and wincing at the way her hair looks. She makes quick work of brushing her tangled locks, eyes trained on her own reflection so as not to have to meet Gwen's questioning stare. "I'm not sure you'd want to know."

Gwen tilts her head to the side as she crosses the room and gently takes the brush from Morgana's hands. She immediately begins pulling Morgana's hair over her back, careful to avoid the bruised side and smiling as memories of her brushing Morgana's hair years ago when she was still a servant comes back to her. It's been quite a while.

"What are you doing?" Morgana asks incredulously, eyebrows lifting as Gwen begins brushing her hair.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Morgana?"

"But you're the Queen."

"And you're my friend... besides, I kind of miss this."

Again, Morgana raises her eyebrows at Gwen's reflection. "You missed brushing my hair?"

Gwen laughs, "I miss spending time with you... in between court meetings, battle strategies, and signing numerous documents when Arthur's away, I haven't had much time to come and see you. And I know how hard you and Merlin work at keeping the magical shields up around the city... I guess I miss just being able to hang out with you both."

Morgana smiles, knowing exactly what her friend means. She's missed it too. Of course, she and Merlin are almost always together, but they hardly ever spend time with Gwen and Arthur outside of work. "Yes, I've missed that too." She admits. "And I see how spending so much time with Arthur can become boring very quickly." She jokes.

Gwen chuckles at that as she continues to run the hairbrush through Morgana's dark locks. "He's not that bad, you know?"

Morgana shrugs, "I know."

"You still haven't answered my question." Gwen says as she finishes up with brushing Morgana's hair.

Morgana feigns confusion, "What question?"

"About this." Gwen replies, poking lightly at the bruise on Morgana's shoulder.

Morgana flinches, although she's not sure if it's because it hurts, or because she's not really sure of how to tell Gwen how she got the bruise. Huffing loudly, she gets up and turns to face her friend. "I don't suppose you're going to drop this topic?"

"Not until you tell me." Gwen smiles.

"Fine… Don't say I didn't warn you." with that, Morgana crosses the room and sits back down on her bed. "If you must know, I most likely got this bruise last night."

Gwen's eyebrows furrow at the other girl. "You're saying that's not the first?"

"No."

The look on Gwen's face is almost funny. She looked worried, but at the same time, confused and utterly surprised. "Morgana, how many times have you been bruised?"

"Every time Merlin and I have had a fight."

This time, it's alarm that crosses over the Queens features. "Your'e— are you saying that Merlin—,"

Morgana snorts, "Merlin has never laid a finger on me, Gwen… but I can't really say that the bruises are not from him."

Gwen shakes her head, still looking baffled. "I don't understand."

A pink tinge colors the pale skinned sorceresses face as she looks at the mess around her and Merlin's bedchambers. "You see, when either one of us gets angry, we mostly have a screaming match before… well, before—,"

"Before what?" Gwen asks almost impatiently.

"Before we… make up."

Again, Gwen stares at her in confusion. "I still don't get it."

At that, Morgana decides to just throw it out there. "We have rough, animalistic sex on the closest piece of furniture we can find!" she blurts out. "And when there's none, we use the wall or the floor. And that is how I get the bruises."

Gwen is silent for a long moment, simply staring at her friend as if she's just sprouted another head before asking slowly, "Isn't it bad for you? I mean clearly he's being too rough on you, and the bruises-"

"It's not him." Morgana interrupts. "Well, not really. The first time it happened, he immediately apologized and told me that he won't ever lose control of his desire for me like that again. But... I persuaded him to lose control whenever he wants." She shrugs. "Believe it or not, the pain is nothing compared to the pleasure I feel when he's taking me roughly against the-,"

"Morgana!" Gwen cries out, her face turning red as she looks quickly at the door as if afraid that someone is eavesdropping.

Morgana bites her lip as she looks at her friend. "Merlin tries not to get so rough, but… I told him that I enjoy being manhandled by him. I like being bruised and tied up, and punished for—"

"Morgana!" Gwen cries again, her face now as red as a rose.

Morgana snorts. "I warned you!"

"Yes, I suppose you did." Gwen nods, then looks at the mess on the floor. "And the mess?"

Morgana shrugs, "Magic."

"Magic?"

The sorceress nods as a dreamy smile takes over her features. "This is fairly tame compared to our other... activities."

"You're telling me that your magic made this mess?" Gwen asks skeptically.

Morgana nods, shrugging her shoulders. "When Merlin and I are making love, our magic tends to come out in little waves. But angry sex or makeup sex, ignites a tsunami of magic that pretty much destroys the entire room... that is why Merlin and I denied having servants. We wouldn't wish this kind of mess for anyone to have to clean up. Plus we like having our privacy. Servants tend to pop up at the most inopportune moments… hence the reason I ended up with Merlin."

At that, Gwen looks questioningly at Morgana. "What do you mean?"

Morgana laughs then, remembering the times she and Merlin were sneaking around behind everyone's backs when he was still Arthur's servant. "The first time Merlin and I ever did anything sexual was when he was still Arthur's servant and he walked in on me pleasuring myself."

"Morgana!" Gwen scolds, looking absolutely scandalized.

Morgana only shrugs, "It's true! He started apologizing but I was already out of bed then, grabbing his arm and yanking him inside my chambers." she looks faraway as her mind takes her back to that time when she had practically forced herself on Merlin. Its not her proudest moment, but if she hadn't tried that with him, he never would've found the nerve to start courting her. Because gods forbid he do more than just look at her. After that particular incident, Merlin became more open, and more available. She had always wondered if he had some secret lover hidden away somewhere in the city. But then he began coming by her room more often, or she'd see him at meetings and feasts, smiling at her with that sexily secretive smile of his. Gods she's always turned on by his smiles. She turns to Gwen and smirks. "You can imagine what we did after that."

Gwen bursts out laughing, shaking her head as she looks at the bed's condition. "I suppose I'll send a few servants out for some new furniture and things."

Morgana nods sheepishly, "Yes thank you, Gwen."

"Anytime… Now, do you have any idea where Merlin could be?"

Morgana looks out the window for a brief moment before shaking her head. But then the door to their chambers suddenly swing open, and an exhausted Merlin comes stomping into the room. He stops abruptly upon seeing the Queen and he warily looks around at the state of his and Morgana's chambers. "Errr, good morning, your—,"

"Merlin, I swear if you call me 'your grace' or bow one more time, I'll put you in the stocks." Gwen says half seriously, her lips quirking into a smile.

Merlin looks at her and chuckles lightly. "Arthur seems to be rubbing off on you a lot more than I originally thought." he says sheepishly before glancing over at his wife. "Morning, Love—,"

"Don't 'morning love' me, Merlin!" Morgana snaps, "Where did you go at such an ungodly hour?"

Merlin sighs and looks helplessly over at Gwen. Gwen snorts, taking a step back before turning to look at Morgana. "I'll see you two at breakfast in an hour?"

Morgana nods, "Make it an hour and a half."

Gwen laughs as she moves towards the door. "Okay, but please don't break anything else. All that's left intact are the walls and I'm sure Arthur will lay an egg if he finds out your bedchambers are no longer existent." she laughs at the confused look on Merlin's face before leaving hastily. She has no desire of getting caught up in the whirlwind that is Merlin and Morgana.

Merlin turns to his wife, quirking an eyebrow at her. "What was that about?"

Morgana shrugs, "I had to tell her."

Merlin gives her a curious look and asks, "Tell her what exactly?"

Morgana slides off the bed and walks over to her husband as she pulls the sleeve of her dress down and shows him her new bruise. Ignoring Merlin's alarmed expression, she continues. "She saw this and asked for an explanation."

"And you told her what happened?"

"Not entirely... she doesn't know that we ended up outside, suspended in midair while in the throes of passion. Thanks for fixing the wall before running off like that."

"Hey, I had to go down to the grounds and get rid of all the bricks and cement out there." Merlin pouts.

Morgana laughs as she walks up to him and pulls him into a passionate kiss. Books and candles begin to levitate off the ground almost immediately and they pull away quickly, watching as the objects fall back to the ground with simultaneous thumps. "We really have to get this fixed."

"Oh, that's another thing I had to fib." Morgana adds, "I had to tell her that we had an argument about taking a break from magic because I'm trying to get pregnant and you took it as I wanted to take a break from each other."

Merlin gives her an incredulous look. "What?"

"It was the first thing that came to mind." Morgana replies. "Besides, it'll throw them off about why we can't use our magic for the next couple of days."

"Why don't we just tell them the truth?"

"Oh I see how that's going to turn out," Morgana says sarcastically with an eye roll. "Hey Arthur and Gwen! Just so you know, we can't use our magic for the next couple of days because every time we shag, our whole chambers explode!"

Merlin huffs as he looks at her. "Okay, but just so you know, you are not allowed to even suggest taking a break from me." he says authoritatively.

Morgana laughs but doesn't disagree. "No argument from me on that… anything else?"

"Yes. What do we tell Gaius?"

"The truth. You may be the most powerful sorcerer to ever walk this earth, but you're still no physician, Merlin." She teases. "We need Gaius' medical expertise on this in case it's not entirely magical."

Merlin nods, scratching the back of his neck. "Well, then all that's left to do is clean up." He begins to turn, but Morgana stops him and gives him a seductive grin.

"Before we do that, I believe we have a little over an hour of spare time to ourselves." She says suggestively as she wraps her arms around her husband's neck, pulling him down to her and kissing him deeply.

Merlin doesn't hesitate as he kisses her back and begins walking them back towards their bed. They can deal with everything else later. Right now, his wife has a bruise he needs to heal, and a beautiful body he needs to please.

...

A/N: Ever stray off your plot and write something you don't intend to actually keep, but then you read it and it just sounds like it belongs? Thats kind of what happened here. All of a sudden, I was writing about magic which wasn't really my intention for this fic. But oh well. Hope you all like it! Leave a review please!

-McDiggin'It


End file.
